Collaboration endpoints include microphones or microphone arrays for speech pickup and loudspeakers to play audio. Integrating the microphones or microphone arrays with loudspeakers in a small collaboration endpoint is challenging due to a short distance and close coupling between the microphones or microphone arrays and the loudspeakers. In the small collaboration endpoint, an echo-to-near end ratio (ENR) is high, which causes poor acoustical echo cancellation (AEC) performance during double talk. This is especially true in a collaboration endpoint having a housing that combines a loudspeaker in a center of the housing (for proper directional audio) with a wide broadside microphone array.